Inspiración
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: AU. ¿Lucy ama a Sting y quiere declararse cierto?, ¿Sting le corresponde y por eso se colo en su casa cierto? Mentira. Ella solo quiere matarlo por haberle robado su primer beso y él, bueno, él no tenía nada que hacer. —StiCy.


¡Éxito! (?) Mi primera creación StiCy *o* :inserte coro de ángeles aquí: Lala, todo ocurre en un AU. Y perdón si es ligeramente OOC, es la primera vez que escribo a Sting-sama Dx

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"**INSPIRACIÓN".**

.

.

**L**o más incomprensible seria que el amor fuera comprensible.

.

.

— Sting yo… ¡tú me gustas! —Grito al espejo que se encontraba en frente. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, pero eran opacadas por la mueca de disgusto en su rostro. Bajo ambos brazos bastante frustrada— No, suena horrible… muy cursi. Y esta ropa esta del asco.

Como llevaba haciendo desde hace cuatro o cinco horas Lucy volvió a cambiarse. Esta vez con una blusa rosa con una calavera estampada, unos shorts azules y unas botas. Se miro inconforme al espejo.

— Sting, a que no lo vas a creer. Estoy enamorada de alguien, y ese alguien eres tú. —dijo fingiendo indiferencia, todavía viendo el espejo y moviendo las palmas de las manos. Se quedo en silencio unos segundos y apretó los puños— ¡NO! ¡Creerá que no me importa!

Era horrible, en cada sentido posible de la palabra.

Todo lo que quería era poder declararle sus sentimientos al rubio sin quedar en vergüenza. Pero admitir abiertamente que le gustaba ya era vergonzoso en si… y sumándole que era una completa inútil e ignorante en todo lo referido al amor, las citas y los novios sus posibilidades de quedar bien con él eran casi nulas.

¿Y si no le decía nada? No, ella quería hacerlo. Sus amigas le habían insistido (obligado) a hacerlo, ya no podía retractarse. Aunque podía fingir demencia todavía y ahorrarse la molestia de que Sting la rechazara…

_¿Desde cuándo eres tan cobarde, eh Lucy?_

Ella quería saberlo también. Simplemente era débil en su presencia. Y si no cambiaba eso pronto nunca podría decirle un "me gustas".

— Aquí vamos de nuevo… —suspiro con cansancio y se preparo mentalmente para "inspirarse" y crear una original forma de declararse. Después de meditarlo un poco al fin dijo— ¡Me da igual si tú no, pero a mí me gustas mucho y punto!

— Cri, cri, cri…

— ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil?! —lloriqueo desesperada. Ya no sabía qué hacer, cinco horas desperdiciadas en vagos intentos de decir un mugroso "me gusta" y aun no tenía nada que valiera la pena, peor aún, sus ideas ya se habían agotado. Todas. Y ese incesante criar del grillo en la ventana la sacaba de quicio— ¿Podrías callarte?, ¡Me molestas!

Por fin el grillo guardo silencio. Lo que hizo que suspirara aliviada, momentáneamente.

Todavía no era momento de celebrar nada. Primero conseguiría hablar con Sting y… algo se le ocurriría después, tal vez.

_Seguro… y lloverá helado del cielo._

Rio en voz baja por tan absurda ocurrencia, cuando el inconfundible ruido de alguien al tocar la puerta hizo presencia, alterándola un poco. ¿Quién iría a verla a las 8:30 de la noche en domingo?

_Debe ser uno de esos vendedores ambulantes… pronto se ira._

Decidió ignorarlo mientras pensaba en lo mucho que detestaba haberse enamorado de alguien tan egocéntrico y poco amable. Ya ni siquiera se conocía a sí misma. Después de todo el Eucliffe le había caído mal la primera vez que lo vio y ahora… no podía quitárselo de la cabeza, vaya, era bipolar al parecer.

— Si pudiera ser más valiente no tendría que pasar por esto… —murmuro viendo el techo de reojo, cuando de nuevo se escucho el "Toc, toc" y por la forma en que tocaba el tipo debía estar muy desesperado.

Ya harta camino a zancadas a la puerta de entrada de su departamento, el odioso tipo seguía toque y toque, juraba que en cualquier segundo su puerta se caería por la fuerza que este usaba.

_Si es Juvia de nuevo llorando porque Gray no quiere comerse su comida juro que le estampo la puerta en la cara._

— ¡Ya voy!, ¡Deja de hacer tanto ruido! —grito para que la escuchara, al parecer no lo hizo. La insistencia de sus golpes aumento. Cosa que le hizo preguntarse cuanta fuerza o paciencia tenia. Abrió de golpe la puerta, irritada y sin fijarse en la persona que había del otro lado— ¡Te dije que dejaras de hacer eso idiota!, ¡No voy a comprar tus mercancías de porquería ni hoy ni nunca!

El chico soltó una carcajada, y Lucy abrió ligeramente su boca. Sorprendida y avergonzada. No podía ser cierto… e-era…

— Lastima pollita, supongo que tendré que venderle estos chocolates a alguien más, ¿no? —le miro incapaz de creerlo. Enfrente estaba Sting, sonriendo tan arrogantemente como siempre y con una caja de chocolates en la mano, como había dicho.

¿Se había golpeado la cabeza?, quizás estaba desmayada teniendo un muy bonito sueño. Quizás ya estaba muerta y eso era una alucinación del paraíso… ¡O peor! ¡Debía ser un alíen queriendo raptarla fingiendo que era el rubio!

— ¡Eres un alíen! —grito escandalizada y señalándolo. Sting arqueo una ceja extrañado pero no le tomo importancia, la paso de largo y entro a su departamento cerrando la puerta detrás. Cosa que la puso nerviosa, más de lo que ya estaba— O-oye ¡no puedes pasar así como así!

El chico bufo por lo bajo, y cansado se fue a sentar al sofá más cercano de la sala. La miro divertido.

— El "alíen" está cansado de esperarte, puedo hacer lo que quiera.

— ¡Claro que no!, esta es MI casa. Y ese es MI sofá. Y… ¡y lo único en este cuarto que te pertenece son tus chocolates! —protesto con los puños en alto. ¡Le cabreaba que siempre entraran a su departamento como si nada! Daba igual si era él o no, era un intruso— ¡Y a todo esto qué demonios haces aquí y en domingo!

— Soy tu vecino pollita —comento como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Brillante, lo había olvidado. Vivían uno al lado del otro…— ¿No quieres un chocolate? —pregunto sonriendo, haciendo que luciera tan irresistiblemente sexy. Como siempre.

Sin ningún motivo aparente Lucy se sonrojo. Solo le ofrecía chocolate, un dulce común y sin nada especial, pero la manera en la que se lo había preguntado le ponía los pelos de punta. Algo tramaba, algo malo.

— Vete de aquí Stink, estoy ocupada —mintió escondiendo sus nervios y señalo la puerta. No tenia humor para comer golosinas, aunque se tratara de un chocolate, además ¿Por qué traía una caja entera si solo venia a invitarle uno? No tenía sentido.

— ¿Tan ocupada como para no comer un pequeño chocolate? —cuestiono el rubio mirándola fijamente, jugaba con la caja pasándola de mano en mano.

_¡Lucy no te hagas del rogar y toma el estúpido dulce para que se vaya!_

— No, di-digo sí. ¡Solo vete y ya!

_Vete, vete, vete, vete, quédate… espera, ¿QUÉ?_

— Um, no quiero. Vine a comer chocolate y eso es lo que hacer Luce —respondió aburrido y acomodándose mejor en el sofá, ante la amenazadora mirada de ella. No le prestó atención al extraño hecho de que la llamara por su nombre y no con un apodo como "pollita", "hadita" o "rubia", estaba muy molesta como para hacerlo.

— Pues comételos y lárgate cuando acabes —le ordeno a punto de salir del cuarto e irse a su habitación, lejos de él y su narcisista forma de ser. Su detestablemente sensual voz la detuvo. Y tuvo que voltear a verlo de nuevo, pero esta vez con una mueca de terror y miedo.

— No me digas que te vas a tu cuarto a buscar formas de declararte de nuevo pollita~

Mierda y… solo mierda.

_M-me escucho… ¡pero claro!, ¡prácticamente estaba gritándolo!_

Unas tremendas ganas de abofetearse ahí mismo la consumieron, junto a la urgente necesidad de lanzarse por la ventana de su piso, el quinto. Jodida su suerte ¡LA HABÍA ESCUCHADO!

Él, justamente él… ¿Por qué no pudo ser un vagabundo, un periodista o de perdida un unicornio? ¡Lo que fuera menos él!

— ¿D… de qué diantres hablas Stink? —si se hacia la desentendida quizá, solo quizá, pudiera salvarse. No tendría que explicar nada, y le daría el tiempo suficiente de empacar sus cosas y mudarse a Rusia. Donde podría vivir tranquilamente con un artista retirado o algo parecido.

— Vamos pollita. Has estado prácticamente toda la tarde gritándolo —dijo fingiendo fastidio, por alguna razón ella no creyó su teatro— "¡Tú me gustas mucho!", "Sabes, creo que me siento atraída hacia ti de muchas formas que no creía posible", "Antes te odiaba pero ahora te amo", "¡Ten una cita conmigo!"…

Con cada "intento" de declaración que salía de sus labios la esperanza que Lucy tenia moría poco a poco, se los había aprendido de memoria, ¡ya no tenía futuro!

_Fue un placer conocerte Lucy…_

Maldita conciencia y maldito el momento en que tuvo la idea de practicar esas tonterías ese día. Olvidando por completo que él podría escuchar TODO por vivir a un lado.

— Y-yo bueno, estaba ensayando para… una… obra… —quizá no fue la mejor mentira de todas, pero su cerebro no daba para otra cosa, no justo ahora. Trago saliva con nerviosismo cuando Sting se levanto del sofá y camino hacia ella, quedando a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia. Su sonrisa no desaparecía, y ella… ella bien podría desmayarse en cualquier segundo.

— ¿Y el personaje de la obra se llamaba Sting? —pregunto peligrosamente cerca de sus labios. Podía sentir su cálido aliento en su rostro, golpeándole junto a una embriagante sensación. ¿Había sido su imaginación o le había hablado con un tono sensual, más de lo común?

_Moriré de un infarto. Aquí y ahora._

Nunca había entendido del todo el dicho "entre la espada y la pared", hasta ahora, solo que en su particular caso estaba "entre Sting y la pared". De nuevo, jodida su suerte.

— N… no, bueno sí. El director me dijo que debía inspirarme en alguien conocido a quien pudiera decirle eso y solo pensé en ti —dijo con un poco más de compostura y menos nerviosa. Él la ignoro, y todo su reciente valor se fue a la basura en un segundo. Sin darse cuenta Sting ya había capturado sus labios en un beso.

No fue más que un leve roce, una imperceptible caricia, pero para ella era más, mucho más. Que sus piernas flaquearan de ese modo y pudiera oír con claridad el "Boom, boom" de su corazón solo empeoraba todo.

Él la estaba besando… besando… ¡MIERDA EL CHICO QUE LE GUSTABA LA ESTABA BESANDO!

Se separaron, el seguía como si nada, sonriendo divertido mientras, ella seguramente sería la siguiente víctima de un infarto. No fue hasta que lo vio con detenimiento que se percato de que había manchas de chocolate en sus labios, y en los suyos también. Le había dado el chocolate…

— Sabes… no me importaría "**inspirarte**" más seguido para tus obras escolares. Sabes rico pollita —comento, casi enseguida lamio lo que quedaba del dulce en su boca, ante su avergonzada mirada.

_¿Y-yo tengo buen sabor?..._

— ¡S-STING!, ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO DEVUELVEME MI PRIMER BESO! —grito e inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre él para golpearlo, aunque no le hacía daño en realidad. Sting solo podía reír divertido, mientras esquivaba a _su_ furiosa pollita. Y a pesar de que los vecinos les exigían del otro lado de las paredes que se callaran Lucy no les hizo caso, lo iba a matar, definitivamente.

¡Al diablo su declaración y el amor que sentía por él! Sting no saldría vivo de su departamento.

**#FIN**

* * *

Asaghasfdhdghs (?) :Fangirlness Kya's: siento que moriré en cualquier momento, Lucy nunca cambiara, y Sting-sama taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan lindo como siempre *u* :inserte corazones aquí: ¿Alguien quiere que Sting-sama vaya a su casa y les de chocolate? ;3 Pues les digo que se queden con las ganas porque es ¡M-I-O! xD jjajaja, soy muy mala ._./ Ya. Es todo. CHIAOSU~

Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~

¿Review?


End file.
